forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
| origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Tiny | type3e = Animal | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Plains | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Cat | first = }} Cats were a variety of feline animals of various sizes.Unless otherwise specified, the word "cat" by itself usually referred to a domestic cat (housecat). Statistics in this article refer to the domestic cat. Varieties ; Housecat : The domestic cat, often called a housecat, was a small, usually furry, domesticated, carnivorous mammal. Cats were valued by humans for companionship and ability to hunt small vermin and household pests. For that reason they were most often found in inhabited regions as pets, or sometimes as wild cats (domestic cats without any owners). Housecats weighed about 8–10 pounds but could weigh up to 25 pounds. They lived around 15 years. ; Water cat : Water cats were cats that were once familiars to wizards but had been corrupted by polluted sewer water. Felines Felines were animals that were related to cats. ; Jaguar : A large, jungle-dwelling cat. Jaguars were similar in size and appearance to leopards, but were somewhat bulkier and had spotted rosettes. They had golden fur and black spots, but a rare few had black fur and black spots, and were called black jaguars. ; Leopard : A large cat smaller than a lion or tiger. Leopards had golden black and black rosette spots. ; Lion : A large golden cat; males had manes. Lions typically lived in groups called prides that hunted and fought together. ; Lynx : A large forest cat only slightly larger than a housecat. ; Panther : A large, usually black, cat similar to a leopard or lion. :: Astral panther : A panther that dwelt in the Astral Plane. :: Fey panther : A panther touched by the Feywild. :: Spectral panther : A panther than can move between the Shadowfell and the Prime Material Plane at sunset and sunrise. :: Fey panther : A large panther touched by the Feywild. ; Tiger : A large orange cat with black stripes. Tigers were the largest of the natural cats, even larger than lions. They were dangerous, solitary predators. Some tigers were white instead of orange, these rare tigers were called white tigers. Catlike creatures There were a number of non-feline creatures that resembled cats in various ways. ; Displacer beast : A beast appearing as a black panther with six legs and two tentacle sprouting from its shoulders. ; Krenshar : A hyena-like predator described as "catlike." ; Lammasu : A magical beast appearing as a cross between a lion and an eagle. ; Rakshasa : An magical creature with the head of a feline, usually a tiger. ; Sabu lord : A mighty Zakharan great cat with extraordinary abilites. ; Sphinx : A magical beast said to have the body of a lion. ; Tressym : A winged cat. ; Werelion : A lycanthrope with the form of a lion. ; Weretiger : A lycanthrope with the form of a tiger. ; Jaguar lord : An intelligent, jaguar-like creature native to Maztica. Reputation Many deities favored cats. The Mulhorandi god Anhur and the god Malar were associated with hunting cats. The elven god Solonor Thelandira also favored the great cats. Both Azuth and Savras favored gray-colored cats in particular, while Bane and Vhaeraun favored black ones. Mask favored either of those colors. Brown cats were sacred to the halfling goddess Cyrrollalee, and calico cats to Deneir, Milil, and Savras. Striped tabbies were considered holy to Eilistraee's worshipers, but white cats were special to followers of Mystra. Rare gold-furred cats were considered a blessing from the dwarven god Vergadain. Sharess was considered a cat deity, and she had a particular association with tressym. Hellcats often served the god Set. Appendix Notes Appearances Novels *''Homeland'' (panther) *''Ironhelm'' (jaguar) *''Sandstorm'' *''Silverfall'' *''Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies'' *''Stone of Tymora'' *''Sword of the Gods'' *''Viperhand'' (jaguar) Video games *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Icewind Dale II'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate'' Magazines * Dragon #238 Sourcebooks * Monstrous Manual * Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide References Category:Felines